Stop With The Letters!
by Kizee
Summary: Kaname Kuran x Hanabusa Aidou. Kaname's sick, twisted way of trying to get Aidou to learn a lesson about "love."
1. I love you!

**So my friends and I were having a Junjou Romantica marathon this weekend and when we got to the "terrorist" episodes of 10 and 11, we decided we could see Kaname and Aidou doing something like this. So a lot of the scenes and words belong to JR. I just rewrote it to try to make it fit at least a **_**little **_**better. Heh, so no, I guess this really doesn't fit them… lol, oh well.**

* * *

"So you see, Kaname-sama," Aidou, the head of the Aidou clan started, "Hanabusa is dead set on entering your academy." Aidou rubbed his son's shoulder with his hand and nudged him forward.

Hanabusa snapped out of gawking like a fool. "Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaname-sama!" The young vampire bowed.

Kaname's eyebrows lifted. "Again," he corrected.

"Yes, meet you **again**…" Hanabusa's face burned red. He _had_ remembered. Of course he would! This was their third encounter… the first time they had met Hanabusa had declined Kaname's friendship and told him that he hated him, something he had always regretted. The second time they had met Aidou had confessed his love to Kaname. Ever since that day, for three straight years, every week, Hanabusa would send love letters to Kaname.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Kaname-sama," Aidou dipped his head and left out the door, off to finish talking to the Headmaster about the enrollment. The door's of the Moon Dormitory shut with a echo, followed by complete silence that sent chills up Hanabusa's spine. He gulped while trying to settle his nerves; hoping, just hoping, Kaname wouldn't look his way juuuuust yet.

Those perfect burgundy eyes flicked right in his direction.

Hanabusa rocked back on his heel, "Um, no one else is here yet?"

"No," Kaname replied, his tone hadn't seemed to lighten up at all.

"I see," Hanabusa answered back awkwardly and began scanning over the main room.

When Kaname started walking up the stairs Hanabusa started to follow. "Just wait a minute, where are you-"

"That doesn't concern you," he answered coolly.

"It does!"

"Why?" Those burgundy looked at him with pure anger.

"Why? Because…" Kaname started walking back down the stairs, he felt like he was chained to the ground. "Because it's you!"

Kaname sighed, "You are an idiot."

Hanabusa chocked up because of those words. "Don't mock me," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh?" Kaname drew closer, "and why's not?" He kept stepping closer and closer. Hanabusa could feel his heart racing, mostly in fear.

"I love you!" Hanabusa blurted out at random. "I love you! Always! I never meant what I said about hating you! I've regretted those words ever since! Kaname-sama, I love you!" At that moment he wished nothing more than to be dead. Kaname could strike him down for such a taboo at this moment and he would have felt better than he did right now.

But instead, he laughed. "Do you even know what that means?"

"O-of course I do! I'll do anything for you!" Hanabusa spat back. His cheeks grew even hotter than before.

At that moment Kaname pushed and pinned him to the ground. His eyes grew even wider. "Do you? Really?" His expression never changed. Like he had no feelings about what he was doing.

Hanabusa tried to free his wrists from Kaname's grip. "Le-let go!"

"You're pretty popular, aren't you? Smart, good-looking, and you've got money. If you're looking for someone to toy with, try someone else."

"What?"

"Or is it you thought it would be a thrill doing it with a guy just once? Or maybe, just because of my rank? Like everyone else…"

"Let go of me! Get off!" Hanabusa struggled.

"Then allow me to oblige you." Kaname reached his hand to Hanabusa's chin and made him look at him. He leaned in and kissed him.

At first, Hanabusa's eyes grew even wider from the shock; but after a second he forced them shut, trying to react naturally. His hands were shaking as he tried to decide if he had the balls to grip onto him. He finally placed them around Kaname's upper back and gripped onto his shirt tightly. A noise escaped his lips of confused pleasure and Kaname lifted his own head to look at him.

"What? Not enough?" Kaname smiled and slid his hand down Hanabusa until he reached his pants. Hanabusa gritted his teeth and moaned. His head jerked back and his grip fell from Kaname. He struggled to move. "Stop!" he managed to say and pressed his hands against Kaname's chest in attempt to create distance. To no prevail, Kaname only locked him into another kiss. He closed his eyes and gasped for air when he finally let go. He let his hands flop to his sides and attempted to regain a normal breathing pace.

Kaname sighed. _There, his ranting about love will stop here, _hethought. _He'll either drop his resignation from this school and go on… or he'll stay but keep his distance. _All Kaname needed was for the kid under him to keep his distance. If he had to scare him into it, he sure as anything would.

But instead Hanabusa gripped the front of his shirt, never stopped trembling. His breath was shaky and tears trickled down his face. Hanabusa looked away from Kaname, not wanting to meet that disappointing gaze.

But Kaname's gaze wasn't disappointed. It was horrified because, _Shit, He's serious._

_Kaname stood up and fixed his shirt collar, he turned and began walking away._

"_W-Where are you going?" the boy demanded._

"_Somewhere,"_

"_Don't run away!" Kaname kept walking but Hanabusa grabbed his arm. "I-I… I never really liked class or sports, I just kind of did them to please everyone around me and I was pretty good. And with family, I don't have to worry about money. So there's nothing I really want to do, nothing I really want to be. I always thought I'd just go to some school, get some job, get married and live my life, whatever. But I found one thing that's really got me crazy, and that's you! Is it so bad to chase after that one thing? You stupid bastard!"_

_That was the first time Kaname Kuran ever slapped Hanabusa Aidou. His eyes widened in shock as he straightened his head back to look a his pureblood lord._

"_Know you're place," he commanded and walked up the stairs. Hanabusa watched him leave, he didn't feel he had the right to ask Kaname where he was going now. Instead he watched every single step Kaname made, watched his butt all the way up the stairs until he disappeared into the hallway._

"_Kaname-sama! Kaname-sama!" Hanabusa banged on the door with no remorse. Still no answer. "Kaname-sama, please!" he begged. His fists hit the door once more before he let them slide, with the rest of his body, to the floor. _

_He hung his head in front of the door until he felt it move open. Kaname stood at the doorway. With a relieved smile, Hanabusa got off his knees and took a few steps back until he hit the hall wall. He bowed his head as low as he could without somersaulting forward and practically screamed, "Forgive me, Kaname-sama!"_

"_All right, please, keep to your studies while you're a this academy." Kaname began to shut the door. There, this kid would finally leave him alone._

"_What? I'm not apologizing about that! I mean it, Kaname-sama! I really, really like you!"_

_And just like that, Kaname had Aidou pinned to the hallway wall. Aidou looked left and right, making sure no one was around._

"_No one's here yet. Prove it to me, Aidou, get me in the mood," Kaname mocked._

_Aidou smirked. "Don't tease me! I'll do it."_

"_That's what I said. Do it," Kaname insisted. Hanabusa swallowed the lump in his throat and took off his sleeveless sweater vest. His hands trembled like crazy as he struggled to unbutton his shirt. After a minute, Kaname couldn't stand how pathetic this was._

"_Your hands are shaking," Kaname pointed out. When Hanabusa kept going he sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why are you going this far?"_

"_Because I love you!"_

_Kaname grabbed Hanabusa's arm and pulled him into his room. He forced the young vampire onto his room and threw him onto his couch. He immediately undid the first to buttons of his shirt and crawled over him, one leg still on the ground. "You can't do this after all."_

_When Aidou looked away in embarrassment Kaname leaned in closer._

"_W-wait a minute!" Kaname kissed Hanabusa again and he still attempted to flinch away. "See? You should just stay in your place. Stop with those damn letters!"_

_Hanabusa gasped. "That's what this was about?"_

"_Ichijo, come out of the closet," Kaname said with a stifled laugh. "You win, I couldn't make him pee his pants."_

_Ichijo came out with a giant grin on his face. "Dinners on you!"_

_Kaname nodded. "As we agreed."_

_Hanabusa's jaw dropped. "WHA-"_

"_Okay, Aidou! You can come too!" Ichijo gleamed. "The entire Night Class is being treated by Kaname tonight!"_

"_I-I-I thought they weren't here!" Aidou felt extremely light headed._

"_They're probably back in the dormitory reading those letters you used to send me," Kaname said carelessly as he buttoned his shirt back up._

_:O_

O.o

I think it's pretty obvious which face is which XD

* * *

**_The end! I would really appreciate a review! But even not, thanks for reading this story all the way! :D_**


	2. Dear Kaname

**_Dear Kaname-sama, _**

**_There is not a day that goes by when I am not thinking of you. Not a dream that doesn't involve you and your cold naked flesh wrapped in a fluorescent red scarf under the glowing moon light. Not a rose I look into and see your crimson lusting eye as it craves the blood of a loved one. I have an never resting lust for you._**

**_Yet, I know we can never be. _**

**_I know it all to well. You're high in your power and I'm just a humble servant. I love you. I love you much…_**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO..._**

_Akatsuki felt his own cheeks grow red at his cousins impudent thoughts of himself and pureblood lord. He could not even read the end of the letter he had grabbed from the many spread across the coffee table in the Night Class lounge. All the new Night Class students lurked around to read, some blushing as he had, some laughing uncontrollable, and some letting the lavender paper slip from their fingertips with faces of disgust and confusion. _

_Absolutely great. He was entering the school as this joke of a vampires cousin. He glanced at Ruka who had her arms wrapped across her chest. She squeezed her elbows in and glanced away hurriedly. Akatsuki thought… he cared for his cousin and this definitely would ruin his families image. _

_Coming to a conclusion he found very appropriate for this situation, Akatsuki tilted his head back slightly backwards and concentrated on setting each letter aflame. The sack in the middle was like the heart of the slowly smoking room. _

_This could not have gone on for more than five seconds when Akatsuki felt his body crash against the wall with the impact of a tackle from Hanabusa himself. _

_"AKATSUKI! What in Kaname-sama's name do you think you're doing? These are important!"_

_Realizing Hanabusa had no shame in the events of the day, Akatsuki Kain retired to his corridors for the rest of the remaining daylight. If his cousin wanted to ruin his image with such silly ambitions, that was none of his concern._

_Though somewhere inside him, Akatsuki felt this could lead to his demise as well._

_

* * *

_

_Yup a seriously wrote this letter to get more reviews about my story. Think I'm a dirty bastard for doing this? REVIEW ABOUT IT! ^^_


End file.
